


Castles and Coincidences

by six_waffles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Aurora is dumb, Crossover, Gen, like really dumb, like shes really stupid, stuck in a fairytale, stuck in a story, this was a school assignment but i liked it so now its here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six_waffles/pseuds/six_waffles
Summary: "She was getting curious, so she tried putting her whole arm through, and it worked. She tried taking it out, but it was pulling now. The more and more she pulled, the more it sucked her in. She felt it pulling her in and before she could yell for help from Percy, she was gone."Annabeth is lost and surrounded by trees. She meets a strange girl who is very familiar. This is all just a coincidence, right?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Kudos: 15





	Castles and Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a short story assignment for English but I liked it so I posted it here...  
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Annabeth was redesigning a throne for Mount Olympus when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and opened it to see Percy.

“Hi,” he said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, “What now, Seaweed Brain?”

“You promised you would go down to the beach with me once you were done working.”

“And?”

He looked behind her and scowled. “You still aren’t done, are you?”

She laughed. “Nope. Hera is very particular about what her throne looks like. She insists I redesign it with peacocks engraved on the armrests.”

He glared at the floor and mumbled, “Stupid Hera.”

“I know you don’t like her, Percy, but you have to be careful. You don’t want to anger her.”

Percy looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. “Fine. I mean, I don’t want my memory erased for good.”

She laughed a little. “Tell you what. I’ll finish my work later. Let me get my bag and we can go. Sound good?”

Percy smiled. “Yep.”

She kissed him on the cheek and went back inside her cabin. She took a spare knife from her desk, just in case she needed it. She grabbed her satchel off of her bed, knocking down a book that was on top of it. She picked it up and saw that it was a fairytale book.

 _Probably belongs to one of the younger kids,_ she thought.

Setting the book back on the bed, she slung her satchel over her shoulder. She felt the bag bump into something and looked down. She rolled her eyes as she saw that the fairytale book fell again, opening up to a random page.

When she went to pick it up, her arm went right through the pages. She recoiled and muttered, “What the Hades?”

“You all good in there, Annabeth?” Percy yelled from behind the door.

“Uh, yeah. Just one second!” She yelled back.

She looked back at the book and tried to touch the pages again, but her hand went right through again.

 _What in Tartarus is going on?_ she thought.

She was getting curious, so she tried putting her whole arm through, and it worked. She tried taking it out, but it was pulling now. The more and more she pulled, the more it sucked her in. She felt it pulling her in and before she could yell for help from Percy, she was gone.

=||=

Annabeth woke up to bright light, so she closed her eyes again.

Her first thought was, _Stupid Stoll brothers must have cursed the book._

She moved a little to get a feel for where she was. She was laying on her back, looking to her left and her arms were laid across the ground with her legs bent at a weird angle. Somewhere above her, birds were chirping. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She was surrounded by trees so tall she couldn’t see where they ended. The leaves blocked out the sky almost completely, with some streams of light streaking across the forest floor. She was sitting on a grassy part of the ground, near a large tree.

 _Where am I?_ she wondered.

Just then, she heard a branch crack. She scrambled behind a bush and heard someone talking.

No. Not talking, singing.

“…I walked with you once upon a dream,” the voice sang. It echoed across the forest, smooth and silky. “I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”

Annabeth recognized that song. It was from a movie she saw a long time ago with her dad.

“Yet I know it's true the visions are seldom all they seem.” The voice was melodic and sweet.

Annabeth peeked from behind the bush to see who was singing. A girl with long and thick blonde hair was sitting on a large rock, her side to Annabeth. Her rosy skin was perfect, almost doll-like. She had a black headband in her hair and a knee-length brown dress with puffy sleeves and a black corset. The girl moved her head slightly and Annabeth could see her face better. Annabeth was taken aback when she saw bright violet eyes looking up at the sky.

“But if I know you, I know what you'll do,” she sang.

Annabeth observed for a little longer, trying to judge if she was a threat. She decided there wasn’t any immediate danger, so she grabbed her knife and stood up from the bushes.

“Um, hello?” Annabeth said carefully.

The girl jumped. “Oh, dear! Who might you be?”

Annabeth knew plenty of angry monsters or people who if they knew who she was would love to kill her, so she avoided the question. “I was wondering where I am? I’m lost.”

“Oh, poor dear! These are the woods.”

Annabeth looked around. “Yeah, I got that. But where are we?”

The girl looked puzzled. “I just told you, the woods.”

“Okay, well what is your name, then?” Annabeth asked.

The girl looked away. “I am not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Why not?”

“The people that care for me told me strangers are dangerous.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Annabeth agreed.

“But you don’t look dangerous!” The girl said brightly.

Annabeth looked down at the knife she was pointing at the girl and said, “Right.”

 _Yeah, she’s not a threat,_ she thought.

“Well then, my name is Briar Rose.” She did a little curtsy as she introduced herself.

“Oookay then. Nice to meet you, Briar Rose. Can you point me to the nearest building or town?” Annabeth asked, lowering her knife.

Briar considered that then pointed. “Over there is where I live. That is the only place I know how to get to.”

“Annabeth put the knife in her satchel as she asked, “Would you mind if I went to your house? As I have mentioned before, I’m lost.”

“Oh, you’re lost?” Briar asked.

Annabeth stared at her, then said, “Uh, yeah. Could I go to your house?”

“I do not know if Flora would allow me to bring a stranger home with me.”

“Who’s Flora?”

“Oh, one of the people who care for me.”

“Well I don’t have anywhere to stay. Do you think she could make an exception?”

Briar scrunched her face in a painful-looking way.

Annabeth held her hands out to her and said, “What are you doing? Are you okay?”

Briar stopped and looked at her. “I am fine. I was just thinking.”

Annabeth didn’t know what to say. “…and you make that face because?”

“That is my thinking face,” Briar said as if that cleared everything up.

Annabeth just nodded, then asked, “So is that a yes or a no?”

Briar stared at her blankly. “Yes or no to what?”

Annabeth just blinked. After a moment, she said slowly, “Can go to your home?”

Briar looked away. “I do not know if Flora would-”

“Allow you to bring a stranger home with you, I know,” Annabeth interrupted.

Briar looked at her, dumbfounded. “How did you know I was going to say that?”

“You said it before,” Annabeth grumbled. She was starting to get annoyed now. “Look, can I just talk to this ‘Flora’?”

“I suppose so. Follow me to my cottage.” Briar turned and started walking, not waiting for Annabeth.

Annabeth caught up with her and watched Briar glide across the forest. She was inexplicably graceful, which was odd. It looked like she was floating.

“So, Briar,” Annabeth started, “does your family really like Sleeping Beauty or something?”

“Who is Sleeping Beauty?” Briar asked, twirling around a stump.

“Um, it’s a fairytale. Have you never heard of it?”

“I do not know any person named ‘Sleeping Beauty’. Why do you ask?”

“Well the story is about a girl named Briar Rose who lives in the forest, like you.”

“Oh, this sounds interesting. Do tell me the story.”

“I saw the movie a long time ago so I don't remember it very well but basically, there was this princess named Aurora. When she was born, she was cursed to fall asleep forever on her 16th birthday and the spell would be broken by a true love’s kiss. Aurora was taken to the woods and renamed Briar Rose-“

Briar beamed and twirled, saying, “That’s my name!”

Annabeth just nodded and continued, “She was taken care of by three fairies to protect her. Then on her 16th birthday, she fell asleep anyway and a prince came and broke the spell and they lived happily ever after.”

“How did she fall asleep?” Briar asked, stopping to smell a rose.

“She pricked her finger, I think.” Annabeth hadn’t seen the movie in a while.

“Oh, that is terrible!”

“Moral of the story is don’t touch pointy objects, I guess.”

Briar nodded then turned. “Oh, this is my home!”

The cottage looked vaguely familiar, but Annabeth couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Hm… Well, where is Flora?” She asked.

“Flora! I have a visitor!” Briar called into the cottage.

The door swung open and out came a lady wearing red clothes, saying, “Briar Rose, you know you shouldn’t talk with strangers!”

“Um, excuse me? I’m lost and don’t know where I am,” Annabeth explained.

Flora looked her over and sighed. “She doesn’t look dangerous. I guess she can come in.”

Briar clapped, jumping up and down. Annabeth followed Briar into the cottage, which was also vaguely familiar.

Sitting on a stool was a plump lady in blue clothes who was talking to an older lady wearing green.

The lady wearing green looked up. “Who is this person?”

“Fauna, this is-“ Flora looked at Annabeth. “Who are you?”

“Sorry, I’m Annabeth.”

The lady in green, Fauna, nodded. “Nice to meet, you Annabeth.” She pointed at the lady in blue. “This is Merryweather.”

Annabeth felt like she knew those names, but she didn’t know from where.

“Well nice to meet you. I’m lost and don’t know where I am. Where are we?” Annabeth asked.

“Well, the woods, dearie,” Fauna explained.

“Uh, yeah, I know. Where are we, though? Colorado? Wyoming? Maybe even outside of the U.S.?”

Merryweather looked at her like she was crazy. “Flora, is she okay? What is this ‘You, us’ she is talking about?”

Fauna looked at Annabeth and said, “Do you need to rest?”

Annabeth tried not to yell. Couldn’t anyone give her a straight answer for a change? She decided they weren’t going to help her, so she just nodded. “Rest would be great.”

They led her up the stairs to a room with a queen bed in it.

“This is my room! You can sleep here, though.” Briar looked at her earnestly.

“Thanks.” Annabeth smiled and Briar glided back down the stairs.

Annabeth plopped down on the bed and thought, What in Zeus’s name is going on?

She pulled the blanket over her and realized just how tired she was, so she fell asleep almost immediately.

=||=

The next day, she woke up to the sound of pans smashing together. She sat up and remembered everything that happened the day before.

She looked beside her and saw that Briar was sleeping peacefully, apparently not hearing the crashing from downstairs.

Annabeth crept down the stairs quietly and saw the three ladies in the kitchen. They seemed to be in the middle of arguing about something.

“Please, Flora? It would make this process go so much quicker!” Merryweather pleaded.

“Absolutely not. We have gone 16 years without it and I don’t plan on giving up now,” Flora told Merryweather.

“I agree with Merryweather. We would be done with this birthday cake and dress if we could just use our magic wands,” Fauna said.

Annabeth stopped going down the stairs.

Magic? Annabeth thought. Are they monsters? Maybe children of Hecate? But what about wands?

“Oh, alright. Only because Briar Rose will be waking soon,” Flora said.

Annabeth sat down on the steps and peered through a hole in the wall into the kitchen. Flora opened a cabinet and gave a stick to each lady. She waved her wand and little sparkles came out the end.

That is when all madness ensued. Flora waved her wand and fabric floated out of a closet. It wrapped around Merryweather, who was standing on a stool, modeling for Flora. Fauna waved her wand and different cake ingredients - flour, sugar, eggs - came to life and walked into the big bowl.

Before she knew it, Annabeth was looking at a drooping cake with 16 candles on it and a beautiful pink dress laid across a chair.

“You know, I think the dress should be blue,” Merryweather pointed out.

Before Flora could say anything, Merryweather waved her wand and the dress turned blue.

“Merryweather! The dress will be pink.” Flora waved her wand and the dress turned back to pink.

“No! Blue!” Merryweather complained, turning it blue again.

They proceeded to change the color of the dress, which turned into them turning each other different colors.

 _Why do I feel like I’ve seen this before?_ Annabeth thought.

Once they calmed down and put their wands away, Annabeth waited for a couple of seconds before going down the rest of the stairs.

“Good morning, everyone,” she said casually as if she didn’t just witness the ladies using magic.

“Good morning, Annabeth.” Fauna was holding up the cake with her hands, trying to make it stay up.

“Why is there a cake?” Annabeth wondered.

“It is Briar Rose’s 16th birthday today,” Flora explained.

It’s just a coincidence. Right? Annabeth thought.

“Oh? Any plans for her birthday, then?”

“We have a wonderful surprise! She is going to be so excited!” Flora exclaimed.

“Really?” Annabeth said slowly. She sat down on the stool Merryweather had been modeling a dress only five minutes before.

Briar came down the stairs, almost floating like always. “Good morning!” She sang.

“Oh, good morning, my dear!” Flora said. “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you, Flora,” Briar said as she twirled.

“Briar, we have something wonderful to tell you,” Fauna said.

“Oh, me, too!” Briar beamed at Fauna.

“I doubt what you have to tell us will compare to the news we have for you, but tell us your news.” Merryweather sat down at the table.

Briar practically flew around the room, twirling. Annabeth wondered how she was managing to not get dizzy. “Last night, while I was in the woods, I met someone!”

“Yes, we know that. She is right here,” Flora pointed to Annabeth.

“Oh, no. Someone different.”

Fauna looked concerned. “Who?”

“It was a man. He was beautiful and we sang together. We have met before, though.”

Flora looked concerned, too. “You have?”

“Oh, yes. In my dreams!” She started singing, “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”

Flora said, “You must not talk to strangers, Briar Rose.”

“He is not a stranger. I have met him before. And I have fallen in love with him. I am going to marry him, Merryweather!” She grabbed Merryweather and started dancing with her around the room.

“Briar Rose!” Flora said. “You cannot marry this man.”

Briar looked at her. “Why not?”

“Because, Briar,” Flora said, “You are a princess. You are Princess Aurora who is already betrothed to another.”

Briar frowned for the first time Annabeth had known her. “What?”

“That was our exciting news, Aurora. We are taking you to the castle tonight!” Merryweather exclaimed.

Briar looked at all of them for a moment. Then she started crying and ran upstairs to her room.

The three ladies looked at each other nervously. “What just happened?” Merryweather asked.

“I do not know. I thought she would be more excited about this.” Flora paced the room.

Annabeth cleared her throat and they all jumped. “Oh! I forgot you were here, Annabeth,” Fauna said.

“No, it’s fine,” Annabeth responded.

“Well, we are still taking her to the castle tonight,” Flora said. She turned to Annabeth. “We are not coming back here for a long time, so you can stay here as long as you need.”

Annabeth nodded and the ladies started cleaning up the kitchen.

As night fell, the ladies each put on a cloak. They helped Aurora into her dress and put a cloak on her, too. They left the cottage with no words and left Annabeth by herself.  
This can’t be a coincidence. She lives in the woods, three fairies take care of her, she met a man, she is a princess, and her name is Aurora, Annabeth thought, I’m stuck in the Sleeping Beauty fairytale.

She paced around the room, not knowing what to do. She finally decided she would follow them to the castle, as she had nothing better to do. She pulled on a cloak they had in a closet and marched out the door, grabbing her satchel. She followed them from afar, making sure they couldn’t see her. Once they reached the castle’s gates, she slipped in just as the guards were closing them. She hid behind barrels, bushels of hay, wagons, anything to keep her hidden.

She was about to run across the road to catch up with them when a carriage got in her way. The carriage covered the fairies and the princess and by the time the carriage moved, they were gone, too. Annabeth silently cursed and crept around the castle grounds, trying to find a way in the castle.

She finally found a window that did not look like it was being guarded by anyone from the inside. She found a dark corner and silently scaled the walls, using the dagger from her bag. All of a sudden, she was grateful for all that climbing wall practice. She made it to the top and crept around guards who had their backs turned. She finally made it to the window and looked inside.

This is Aurora’s room, she thought, surprised.

Inside, Aurora was sitting at her vanity, crying. She didn’t even notice the fireplace move to reveal a secret room. An eerie green light poured out from the corridor and spilled into her room. She looked up and gazed into the hallway.

Annabeth watched as Aurora stood up and walked toward the light, almost as if she were hypnotized. She disappeared into the corridor and the wall was slowly closing back up. Annabeth hoisted herself up onto the ledge and climbed into the room. She quickly slipped into the hallway just as the stone wall closed. She followed the steps up the tower, the green light getting brighter.

She finally made it to the top as she saw Aurora’s finger hovering over the needle of a spinning wheel.

 _Should I stop her?_ Annabeth wondered. _The story has a happy ending, so I guess not._

Just as Aurora was about to prick her finger, she shook her head and put her hand back down. She looked around as if she didn’t know where she was.

She noticed Annabeth standing above the stairs and said, “Oh, hello, Annabeth. How long have you been standing there?”

“Uh, why didn’t you prick your finger?”

“I remembered your advice: Don’t touch pointy objects.”

“I don’t remember saying-“ Annabeth paused as she remembered when she told the story of Sleeping Beauty to Aurora. She had told her not to touch pointy objects, not knowing she was talking to the main character the whole time. “Wait, you forget what we are talking about in the middle of a conversation, but you remember that random piece of advice I gave you yesterday?”

“I guess I thought it was important.” Aurora shrugged.

Annabeth looked out the window and saw the sun creeping up from the mountains. She remembered the curse, that Aurora would fall asleep on her 16th birthday.

“Well, listen, Aurora. You need to forget what I told you and touch that needle.”

“What? Why?”

“The sun is about to rise and you need to prick your finger by the end of your birthday or else…” She trailed off. “I don’t know what will happen.”

“Why should I touch it?”

“That is how the story goes. You touch the needle and the prince saves you. If that doesn’t happen, I don’t know what will happen to you. To me. To us.”

“I do not understand. What story?”

“Aurora, listen to me. Do you trust me?”

“I met you in the woods two days ago.” Aurora looked Annabeth over, who was still holding the knife from scaling the wall. “But yes.”

“Okay, then touch that needle.”

Aurora faltered for a moment, then said, “Okay.” Without any more hesitation, she reached her hand out and touched the needle, a single drop of blood trailing down her finger.

Annabeth looked desperately at the window, watching the sunrise.

 _Please don’t be too late,_ she thought.

All of a sudden, Aurora dropped to the ground. Annabeth caught her and silently thanked the gods.

 _I think this might be the first time I have been happy to see someone faint,_ she thought.

She laid Aurora down on the floor and tried to make her look presentable. Of course, Aurora looked perfect all the time, as she was a Disney princess.

Annabeth heard a loud roar as the evil fairy/dragon was slain by the prince. She quickly took out her knife and jumped out the window, digging her knife into the stone to keep her from falling. She hung there, listening.

She heard someone jump through the other window. She heard footsteps walk around Aurora, and finally, a kiss. She heard a gasp as Aurora woke up. Annabeth smiled to herself. She had saved the fairytale.

She didn’t stick around for much longer. She swung onto the walls of the castle and jumped down into the forest. She ran back to the cottage, trying to find a way back home. She wandered around the forest near to the cottage when she found herself where she had landed two days ago.

There, lying on the ground was the fairytale book that had sucked her Inside. It was flipped to the Sleeping Beauty story. She touched the pages and her hand went through. She smiled as she let herself be pulled into the book and back into the Athena cabin.

=||=

She found herself on the floor, the fairytale book in her hand. Percy opened the cabin door and Annabeth quickly sat up.

“You okay?” He asked.

 _Time hasn’t moved at all since I’ve been in there,_ she thought.

She was relieved to see him. “Yeah, I’m okay.” She hugged him.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

She kissed him. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

He laughed as they walked out of the cabin to finally go on their beach date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first work posted here and probably not my last soooo yeah  
> :)


End file.
